


The Stars & You

by OlkarianPrincess



Series: Season 3 Celebration Ficlets [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: Prompt: Kallura. They're holding a space ball at the castle for all the planet's in their alliance, and Allura is getting tired of standing around to greet people so Keith sneaks he out to the control room and they look at the stars and be all cute





	The Stars & You

**Author's Note:**

> For @sparklingdisneyprincess on Tumblr

Keith glanced around the room. Shiro and Pidge were entertaining several Olkarians by the food tables. On the opposite end of the castle’s ballroom, Hunk and Lance had a crowd around them. Every so often, their audience would break out into loud laughter. Coran seemed to be enjoying himself as he recounted the “good old days” to several of the alliance leaders. The only person Keith couldn’t see was Allura.

He sipped at the strange yellow liquid he’d been handed and walked around the large space. Eventually, he spotted Allura by the entrance to the room. Diplomats were still arriving, but the gala had started several hours prior to his search for the princess. Keith was surprised that she was still standing by greeting people.

He by stood quietly and watched her, admiring the graceful gestures she used as she spoke. It wasn’t often that he had a chance to take in her beauty in its entirety. Most of his admiration came in the form of quick glances on the bridge or soft “Thank you"s when missions were over. She was gorgeous in his eyes, the brightest star in all the universe. Her words were filled with a strength that she could certainly back with actions. Her voice was a song against the noise of the ballroom. Her eyes sparkled like pure quintessence. Eyes that Keith suddenly realized looked tired and weary.

He finished his drink and set the empty glass on a passing waiter’s tray. After tugging down on his shirt to straighten it, he walked over to Allura and gave the group she was speaking to a smile.

“I’m sorry to bother everyone, but I need to steal the princess away for a few moments. Voltron matters, nothing to be concerned about but I’d like to take a look at it with her quickly.”

Allura furrowed her brows but did not protest. After a quick good bye, she allowed Keith to escort her from the ballroom and up to the bridge.

“What’s wrong, Keith? Should we call the other paladins?”

He shook his head and offered a soft smile, “Everything’s fine. Well, you aren’t. You looked so tired.”

Her expression changed from one of confusion to one of relief.

“Oh, thank you. You have no idea…”

She sat down and slipped off her shoes.

“My feet are killing me.”

Keith sat beside her. They were silent for a moment as the stars outside the window caught their eyes. It was peaceful.

“I used to stare at the stars as a child,” Allura said. “We see them often as we travel now, but it was different.”

“I know what you mean, I was the same way.”

She looked at him and stared deeply into his eyes.

“What is it?” he asked her.

“Nothing,” she took his hand in hers and returned her gaze back to the sky, “it’s just that I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time.”

Somehow, Keith understood that she wasn’t simply referring to the break.

“Me too.”


End file.
